Big Time XTREME
by november 2 1990
Summary: Big time rush meet with One Direction, but they are called XTREME, and their names Changed. it is Harry Peterson, Niall James, Zayn Payne, Liam Shea, and Louis Carter. Niall, Kendall, Harry, and other's compete for Jo's affections. Kendall hates Harry, Harry hates Kendall, James Hates Liam and Harry, Carlos likes Niall, as a bro, and Logan lectures Zayn. Louis is with Carlos. Revie


**A/N I am writing because I feel like I owe you guys. This is a one direction and big time rush story. They are called XTREME. It is Liam Shea, Zayn Payne, Niall James, Louis Carter, and Harry Peterson.**

**Shout- out- B Jendall- I loved your story A Different Take, if you haven't read that, go and read it, it is interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Logan's Pov**

We were called by Gustavo to come and meet the new band at Rocque Records. They were called XTREME. I had then seen them when we walked in, and James flipped out that the one with insanely curly hair was "hotter" than him. We met them, and we learned that the curly haired one, or the flirt was Harry Peterson, the one who ate a lot was Niall James, the one who was Mexican, or Latin American, or the one who smoked was Zayn Payne, the last one had been the oldest, he had cool hair, and he was a person constantly on twitter was Louis Carter.

**Niall's Pov**

We met these four cool dudes. The one with the helmet, and looked Latino was Carlos Garcia, the one with a comb, was James Diamond, the one with a medical book was Logan Mitchell, and the one who had the I'm in love look, the one who played guitar, and the one who was dating my celebrity crush was Kendall Knight.

They brought us to the Palm Woods, and we were in apartment 2K. I went inside, and looked out the window. I saw this cute girl. I was going to ask her out, but Harry was there.

**Jo's Pov**

I was down at the pool, waiting for my boyfriend, when this attractive boy with curly hair, came up to me, he said, "I'm Peterson, Harry Peterson."

I said, "I'm Taylor, Jo Taylor." He had the same color eyes as Kendall. He then said, "Jo would you like to go out tomorrow at 7?"

"Sorry Harry, I have a boyfriend," I said. He said, "Are you faking having a boyfriend, because I know a lot of girls who fake having a boyfriend."

"No he will be here in a little bit he went to get us smoothies," I told Harry. He kept on flirting with me while I was waiting for Kendall. Kendall came back, and he saw Harry flirting with me. He grabbed Harry's arm, and pulled him off to the side.

I could hear what they were saying. It wasn't good.

**Kendall: Don't go near, touch, talk, look, or even think about Jo, she is MY girlfriend not yours. If I find out that you did any of those, I will rip your legs off. **

**Harry: Ok. **

**Kendall: Good, now leave us alone. **

Kendall was scary when he was mad. He then came back. Harry had run into his apartment. I then saw Kendall. He then wrapped his arms around me. Kendall had kissed me on the lips. I kissed back, and then pulled away. I said, "Ken I got to go, as much as I want to spend time with you, I have to go to Camille's."

Kendall kissed me goodbye.

I went to Camille's apartment, and she said, "He likes you a lot then." "I think he likes me too much," I said. Camille and I talked about this the whole night.

It was about 11 o'clock, and I heard a guitar outside. I saw this cute blonde boy playing, and looking up to me. He was singing this song called little things. I smiled at him. When he finished, he said his name was Niall James, and that he's really liked me, and that he knows that I have a boyfriend. He will be there for me. I asked, "Want to be friends?" He smiled and nodded. He was so cute.

I was battling, do I like Kendall or Niall. I mean they both serenaded me, they both played guitar and sang. I was in a sticky situation. I went to bed. I was first dreaming of, Kendall, and he and I were making out on a blanket on the beach, and then he and I had walked hand in hand, to the pier, we went on the rides, and after that, we went to play some games. I woke up, and then I went back to sleep. This time I dreamed of Niall.

We were at the Zoo, and Niall and I kissed. We then went to have a picnic in the zoo. We ate, and then we went on a hay ride. We kissed again, and then he dropped me off, and then I woke up. It was 4 AM. I went back to bed. Then Niall and Kendall were battling to see who would date me.

I had called both of them to talk to them. We met at the lobby to talk.

**A/N This is it for now. Sorry for the cliff hanger, I got tired, and I have school tomorrow. Please review. Tell me who you want to win, Kendall or Niall, or what you want them to do. Do you want them to compete for Jo's affections? Do you want Harry to try to take Jo? Or what ever, PM me or review. **


End file.
